No more mrnice guy
by D.Giyagas
Summary: People start getting mad and snap.
1. Time To Snap

**Chapter 1.   
  
"Time to Snap out"**  
  
One day Harry Potter was sitting in his room at the Dursleys chilling listing to some music, when Dudley walked in.  
  
"Hey scarface!" Dudley said jokingly. A nonchalantly "Piss off" was all Harry replied with.   
  
It was a normal routine that they go through, Dudley walked over and socked Harry  
  
square in the jaw. Harry had gotten used to the nightly beatings and the name calling by his fat-ass cousin. Harry turned and looked at him with anger in his eyes.   
  
"One of these days..." Harry said under his breath.   
  
"One of these days what?!" Dudley replied.  
  
"Just you wait you tubby fuck.." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley got scared and left yelling for uncle Vernon to come and do the nightly beatings. Uncle Vernon came in Harry's room with Harry's own broom started laughing. Aunt Petunia followed closely behind, and Dudley right behind her.   
  
"Finally..." Harry said with a evil grin on his face.  
  
This confused the other three in the room.   
  
Harry got up off his bed and turned the volume up on his stereo, they Dursleys looked at each other confused and got scared. The song that was playing was "**Wake up hate**" By Korn. Harry flashed another evil grin at the Dursleys. Just then he slowly floated about 1foot off the ground and his body went limp, his head titled to the side and his arms slowly lifted in the air. _(Something straight out of a horror movie or some weird shit like that.)_ Harry just started to giggle, like really evil. His eyes went in the back of his head and were all white than flashed black for a few seconds and went back to normal. By that time the Dursley's were scared shit-less and took off for the door. They ran outside and Vernon collapsed on the ground, having a massive heart attack. Petunia went in shock and fell to the ground having a heart attack also. Dudley on the other hand kept running, as fast as he could. _(Which was about has fast as a crippled child could walk)_ An ambulance appeared and grabbed him, then took him to a mental hospital.   
  
End of summer came.   
  
Ron "No word from Harry, nothing, where could he be?!" he asked Hermione. "Honestly Ron, I don't know, and if i did know i would tell you. Now will you shut the hell up?!" She replied.  
  
It was time to board the train to Hoggwarts and Harry was still no where in site.   
  
When Ron and Hermione arrived at school Professor Dumbledore pulled them aside.   
  
"Now, you two mustn't go looking for Harry" He said.   
  
Ron gave him a disgusted look then got right in Dumbledore's face "Now, you mustn't be a bitch and not tell me where he is, so TELL ME OR I WILL FREAK THE FUCK OUT AND GO LOOKING FOR HIM!" Ron screamed.   
  
Everyone in the Great hall paused and looked over at Ron. Dumbledore looked at Ron and there was twinkle in his eye, so Ron punched him in the gut. Everyone around was like "WTF?!" and Hermione stood there in shock, meanwhile Dumbledore slowly started to walk away.   
  
"HEY!, We're not finished yet! get back her you fuck!" Yelled Ron.  
  
Hermione walked up and slapped Ron, "You realize what you just did?!" she exclaimed. Ron walked away up to the dormitory and sat down in a chair by the fire. For the rest of the week no one said anything to anyone about what happened. Ron just stopped talking, and so did Hermione. 


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2. "Missing"**  
  
2Weeks into the term, on a nice eve Ron was chillin in the dormitory when the lights went out. Complete darkness filled the room. Hermione came down the stairs to see if everyone was alright, the lights came on and Ron was missing. Everyone Cheered!   
  
Ron was being dragged out on the grounds with someone furiously trying to put a potato sack over his head. Just then the man holding Ron threw him on the ground. Ron got up to run but was held back. He turned around to try and fight his way out and looked dead in the face of his attacker. It was Dumbledore! "What the bloody hell!?" Ron screamed. Then someone or something hit him in the back of the head.   
  
4hours later Ron awoke, his eyes were blurry and head hurt like hell. He rubbed his hands on his eyes and looked around, he was in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. There were what looked like spot lights shining down on the clearing. Dumbledore stepped in front of him, "Well, well, well, you wanna get tough, nows the time Biatch!" he told Ron. Ron got up and cracked his neck, cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight. The combat began.   
  
Ron took the first swing, missed.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed Ron by the throat and was holding him in the air Choking him. "WHAT NOW BITCH?! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT RON! EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR SELF ALONG TIME AGO!!! HERMIONE NEVER WANTS ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO OFFER, AND HARRY ALWAYS HATED YOU, ONLY ALLOWED YOU TO BE AROUND CAUSE HE WAS GETTING WITH YOUR SISTER. NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Then Dumbledore strangled Ron to death. When Ron was dead, Dumbledore tossed him aside and went back to the castle.  
  
The next day Dumbledore made a speech in front of the whole school, "My students, one of your fellow classmate's has been found dead, murdered.-" There were gasps around the whole hall. He finished "Ronald Weasly of griffindor has been found dead" The whole hall cheered.   
  
A few days passed, and Hermione was sitting outside watching the lake when the author walked by.   
  
The following day she was wondering about Harry, "Where could he be?!"   
  
During lunch, she was sitting with Ginny, who also was missing Harry deeply. They started to talk when the author walked by, they glanced over and then turned back to their conversation and continued to talk about how much they miss Harry.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. A word from Harry

Chapter 3. A word from Harry.  
  
It was Halloween and the castle was full of muggle Halloween stuff because that is way scarier then real witches and wizards. Everyone was in the great hall chilling having a good time, when the lights went out. When they returned everyone looked around the room frantically to see who was missing this time. They all noticed one thing happening, Draco and Goyle were holding each other scared while Crabbe sitting in Hagrid's lap, everyone laughed. They boys got up and left as quickly as possible. Hermione noticed there was something in her robe pocket, it was just a pen.  
  
The evening ended and everyone went back up to their dormitorys. When Hermione got to her bed she noticed a letter sitting on her pillow. She picked it up it read: Dear Hermione,  
By now your probably over the fact I am missing.  
Don't worry, I will return.  
I have something to tell you.  
Soon I will be there.  
-Harry  
  
Hermione was filled with joy! (YAY!)Just then she stopped her excitement, she felt very nervous because something or someone was breathing heavily on the back of her neck. She turned around, it was Harry.  
  
"Damn I didn't think you ment so soon! Holy shit." She Exlaimed. Harry grinned. "Where have you been, wtf happened?!" She asked Him. He took her by the hand and they went flying out the window. Hermione was really scared and didn't know how to act. The author was sitting on the roof top tokeing a bowl his reaction to this was "Wow"  
  
They soon returned to the room after flying around a bit. "Wow! Now what was the point of that?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Harry replied. She handed her a note and took off. Hermione was extremely tired and fell right to sleep with out reading it.  
  
A month went by and Hermione forgot all about reading that note, she was so happy to see Harry again that all she could think about was seeing him again. Dumbledore walked up to Hermione while she was sitting on the grass in her normal spot thinking. "So, Hermione" He said, she turned and looked. "What is it sir?" she replied, "Now do you know how and why Ron is dead I suppose?" Hermione gave him a funny look. "I guess not.." he said while walking away.  
  
The next day she remembered the note, she rushed to her bedside table frantically looking for her note. 20mins later with no luck she gave up and dug in her pockets for a piece of candy, and noticed the note! I had gone through the was a few times so she could not read it. Anger arose within her and she stormed out to the library.  
  
Soon to be stopped by Colvin Creevy, "Hi ya!" He said. "Shut the fuck up you fagot!" She replied as she shoved him out of the way.  
  
End of Chapter 3. 


End file.
